


i lose my breath for you

by hanyolo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Boyle-Linetti Wedding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyolo/pseuds/hanyolo
Summary: "I don't know," he says and he's not laughing anymore, he's just looking at her with gentle eyes and his hand is reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear and she wants to kiss him so badly. But she doesn't, because they're work colleagues and that would be inappropriate. "I guess we just never got the timing right." // Jake and Amy kind of acknowledge their feelings and finally get the dance we all know they both wanted.





	i lose my breath for you

Amy leaves Jake dancing with Gina's great aunt and heads to the bar. 

It has been a strange day. She always enjoys spending time with Jake but, lately, she feels like the more she spends time with him the more her old feelings resurface. Although maybe she never actually got over him. 

There was that weird dinner, with Teddy and Sophia, where they both acknowledged their feelings. It was definitely the first time she had admitted to having any kind of feelings towards him. But he was with Sophia still so she convinced him - and herself - that it was all in the past. 

And even though Jake's no longer with Sophia, Amy has no clue where he stands in terms of his feelings for her. Sure, they flirt and tease, but they've always done that. And, yeah, sometimes she catches him looking at her with a dopey smile on his face, but that's just what friends do. 

Then there's the nights where they go to Shaw's with the rest of the precinct. The nights where they're both a little tipsy and a lot friendlier than they are sober. Where he sits beside her so their shoulders are pressed together, even though there's plenty of room on his other side. Where she touches his arm whenever she laughs, lets her hand linger. 

There had been one night where they had spent the whole night sitting together, probably (definitely) too close, giggling about whatever Charles had been up to that day. There had been a moment that night, where their laughter had died down and they were just staring at each other. With flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, she had been so sure he was going to kiss her. But he hadn't and she had spent so long convincing herself that she didn't care. 

So here she is now. At the bar, trying to forget about how much fun she'd had with Jake, how it had felt to put that ring on his finger. 

 

"Uh oh." 

Amy turns to see Gina approach her, a glass of champagne in each hand, one of which she places in front of Amy. 

"What?" Amy asks, gratefully picking up the glass. 

"Looks like you missed your chance."

"What are you talking about?"

Gina motions to the dance floor, where Jake is very much slow dancing with Jenny Gildenhorn.  
Amy feels her heart drop and she suddenly feels like crying even though she knows she has no real claim to Jake. 

Jake looks up, as though he can sense her staring - this happens a lot. He meets her eyes and gives her the sweetest, most sincere grin. She can't help but feel happy for him even though she'd love nothing more than to rip out Jenny Gildenhorn's hair. 

But it still hurts to see him dance with another girl so she looks away, focuses on Gina. 

"Jake." Gina states. "It's obvious you like him."

"What? No - never," Amy stammers. She can feel herself blushing and is thankful for the dimmed lights. 

Gina rolls her eyes, downs her drink. 

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, Ames. Because it's my mom's wedding and I'm drunk, but Jake likes you. So screw whatshername and go get your man."

"I don't think-" Amy begins, but Gina has already pushed her in the direction of Jake and walked away.

 

She doesn't go over. Of course she doesn't - she's a coward and there's no way Jake likes her back. So she nurses her drink by the bar while pretending she isn't watching Jake and Jenny Gildenhorn. 

Gina comes back to the bar. She doesn't say anything - just shakes her head at Amy before ordering a rough night and walking a way. 

By this point Amy is feeling slightly drunk. Almost drunk enough to go over to Jake and tell him how she feels. But the cons outweigh the pros, so of course she doesn't. 

Instead, she orders another drink and makes idle chit chat with Rosa. 

Until Rosa brings up Jake and she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

 

As Amy is splashing cold water on her face, the bathroom door opens and Jenny Gildenhorn walks in. 

The other girl kind of freezes, stares at Amy warily. 

"You're Amy, right?" Jenny asks slowly as she makes her way over to check her reflection in the mirror. 

"Um, yes."

"So, uh, are you here with Jake?" She refuses to meet Amy's eyes, focusing only on fixing her already perfect hair. 

"What?" Amy exclaims. "No way. I mean, I gave him a ride. But we're definitely here as police colleagues. Not that this is a work event. But we work together and-"

"He keeps talking about you," Jenny interrupts. 

She smiles sadly which Amy thinks is a bit much considering she had her chance with Jake and it's not her fault that Jenny couldn't see how great he is. 

Either way, she doesn't know what to say to this. But the alcohol has definitely hit her now so she shrugs and flips her hair. 

"Well, we kind of have a thing," she says loudly, and so obnoxiously that she cringes as she says it. 

It's the first thing that popped into her mind and okay, maybe she's drunker than she thought. And it's not exactly a lie, but it's definitely not true. 

As long as Jenny doesn't ask her to specify their thing, she thinks to herself. Because she's pretty sure being into each other but the timing never working out definitely counts as having a thing. 

"Oh." Jenny's face falls completely and Amy can't help but get irrationally angry at this girl who hasn't seen Jake for years. Who thinks she can just waltz in and sweep him off his feet now she's finally decided he's good enough. 

Amy will later realise that what she is feeling is jealousy. Extreme jealousy, in this case. 

"I'll back off," Jenny says. 

Amy instantly feels terrible and she should probably apologise but it seems the alcohol in her system disagrees. She just tilts her head at Jenny, eyebrow raised, before sashaying out the bathroom. And, yeah - it's probably the worst thing she's ever done. 

 

The Jenny Gildenhorn encounter, as Amy is now calling it, was horrific. It was embarrassing and unnecessary and what if Jenny asks Jake about their thing? So Amy makes a beeline for the bar, where she orders a shot of rum before heading outside to smoke. 

Amy is lighting her cigarette when she hears someone behind her. 

"Hey."

She takes a long drag before turning around, back slumped against the wall. 

Jake stands beside her but he doesn't look at her. 

Wordlessly, she offers him a cigarette. 

"Uh, no, thanks. So, I think I blew it with Jenny Gildenhorn," he says wryly. "I mean, it was going great. But I think she's avoiding me now."

Amy chews on her lip nervously. She watches Jake out of the corner of her eye; he kinda shrugs and shoves his hands in his pocket, as though he had been expecting this reaction all along. Amy feels an almost unbearable amount of affection towards him in this moment. 

"That's kind of my fault," she blurts. He turns to look at her. She takes a few more long drags before speaking, tries to ignore the way Jake is looking at her lips. "I ran into her in the bathroom and I was such a bitch."

"Really?" Jake's mouth is quirking up at the side and he shouldn't look as amused as he does right now. "What happened?"'

"I don't know." She finishes her cigarette and stubs it out on the ground. "I mean, what does she care? She doesn't even know you. Like, you haven't seen her for fifteen years and you just happened to be at the same wedding as her, so of course she's going to try something and -"

"Oh my God, you're jealous."

Jake is grinning widely at her, laughter in his eyes. 

"I'm not jealous," Amy says. Her cheeks are flushed with red and okay, so she got a little jealous in the bathroom. She's just protective of Jake. Whatever. 

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

He's smirking now. He kind of leans into her, nudges her shoulder with his own. 

"Then why did you tell her we had a thing?"

Amy curses in Spanish while Jake just laughs. 

"It's cool," he says, amusement clear on his face. "I get it."

"Get what?" She manages to get out, despite her complete and utter mortification. 

"Our thing."

"We don't have a thing."

"I don't know," he says and he's not laughing anymore, he's just looking at her with gentle eyes and his hand is reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear and she wants to kiss him so badly. But she doesn't, because they're work colleagues and that would be inappropriate. "I guess we just never got the timing right," he says quietly. 

"Do you want to dance?" Amy asks softly. She has to get back inside, where she is less likely to say or do something stupid. Like kiss Jake on his stupid, dumb face. Or tell him how much she likes him. Also, she really wishes she had just danced with him in the first place. This whole thing could have been avoided. 

"Yeah," Jake says. "I do."

 

She follows him inside, stomach fluttering as she tries to decide whether or not this is a good idea. It's just dancing and she should be able to dance with her work colleague at her other work colleague's parents wedding. Hell, she danced with Terry not twenty minutes ago. 

But Terry isn't Jake. He doesn't throw peanuts at her on stakeouts, or tell her secrets when they stay up too late watching cop movies together. He doesn't have a group chat with Amy's brothers, and he definitely didn't notice when she changed her shampoo from coconut to lavender. 

Jake stops in a dark corner of the dance floor. She almost bumps into him, hadn't been paying attention. Her cheeks flush as he takes one hand in his, places his other hand on her waist. Their bodies are pressed together and Amy lets herself forget that they are at a wedding surrounded by their coworkers. She wraps an arm around him, rests her head against his shoulder. 

"Can I ask you something?" Jake murmurs in her ear. 

Amy nods, doesn't lift her head. 

There's a moment of silence as they sway together and Jake moves his hand from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her closer towards him. 

"Is Boyle wearing Spanx?"

Caught off guard, Amy pulls back slightly, looks over at Boyle who is swaying by himself in the middle of the dance floor, eyes closed.

She lets out a loud laugh, "Why would I notice that?."

"I mean, there's, like, a definite shapeliness to him tonight."

"I don't spend a lot of time checking him out, so-"

Jake is grinning widely at her. They've stopped dancing at this point, are just kind of holding each other. His hand is warm on her back, their faces inches apart. 

She wonders what he would do if she kissed him. 

Rosa interrupts them before she has a chance to find out. Tells them that Lynn is getting ready to throw the bouquet. 

"You mean Darlene?" Amy asks, doesn't step out of Jake's arms.

"No," Rosa smirks. "I don't."

Lynn's not got a great throw. The bouquet barely reaches the crowd of people before it starts to drop to the floor.

Jake leaps over one of Gina's cousins, shoves Charles out of the way. He's almost got a grip on the bouquet when Terry accidentally elbows him in the ribs ( _you're already married, Sarge,_ Jake cries), and he lets out a strangled yelp when Gina literally wraps her hands around his neck. He manages to shake her off. It's definitely gonna bruise, and he's 80% sure Terry broke one of his ribs but as he stands in front of the crowd, bouquet raised in triumph, he meets Amy's gaze. 

She's smiling at him fondly, uses both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears, and he thinks that if catching this bouquet has somehow increased his chances of one day marrying Amy Santiago, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
